GoldenEye 007: Reloaded
|release=November 1 2011 |platform=Playstation 3, Xbox 360 }} GoldenEye 007: Reloaded is a re-imagining / re-make of the classic video game Goldeneye. It was released on the PS3 and XBOX 360 November 1, 2011. A speculated PC release has been rumored by several credible groups for a release of July 1, 2012. Background One of the new changes to this game besides updated graphics is the Mi6 Mode. The game, although similar to the Wii version released last year, is said to run on a new engine at 60 FPS and feature 1080p on both PS3 and 360. With the new engine, there have been advances in AI and pathing, giving the enemies a smarter and more dangerous edge. Because of the new engine, some levels had to be slightly re-imagined. Certain levels will look very familiar, but with minor tweaks to the level geometry. There is also a new mode called 007 Classic which will give players the original HUD and read-outs, but with the updated graphics and AI. The campaign has been remade with Daniel Craig's tougher, more contemporary Bond. The multiplayer can be enjoyed with three friends via split-screen or with up to 15 friends/enemies online. Additionally, the PS3 version supports PlayStation Move and its Sharp Shooter peripheral. The game was released on November 1, 2011. Gamestop pre-orders gave players Classic Conflict ahead of everyone else along with paintball mode. An ingame code was also redeemable for the moonraker laser and its creator, Hugo Drax. Multiplayer There are 14 multiplayer maps, italicised are 4 new ones since the Wii's Goldeneye 007: *''Solar'' *''Plant'' *''Peak'' *''Carrier'' *Docks *Industrial *Station *Jungle *Sewer *Nightclub *Outpost *Facility *Archives *Memorial There are thirteen different game modes for online multiplayer, from the standard Deathmatch (conflict) modes to the new Escalation Mode where every time you get a kill, you get a new gun to use. The player who goes through the whole cycle of guns first wins. The modes are: *Confict *Team Conflict *Golden Gun *Black Box *Goldeneye *Heroes *''Escalation'' *''Detonator Agent'' *''Data Miner'' *''Bomb Defuse'' *License To Kill *Team License To Kill *Classic Conflict Paintball Online multiplayer can be used by Playstation Network and Xbox Live, and though up to 16 players can connect to a game remotely, only one local player is allowed at a time. Multiplayer includes characters from the single player campaign, such as James Bond and Alec Trevelyan, as well as classic Bond-series characters including Jaws, Oddjob, and Julius No. Additionally, online multiplayer offers XP progression, unlockables and multipliers. The game will also feature up to 4-player split screen at once, like the classic N64 version. Loadout/Weapons In singleplayer Bond can carry three weapons; one is always a P99, while the other two can be any combination of the others that the player can pick up in the level. While it is possible to equip two of the same weapon with different attachments, it is not a good idea, since the both weapons will draw from the same pool of ammo and the max ammo cap will be the same as if the player had one weapon. Primary Weapons *Submachine Guns **Sigmus (H&K MP5KN) **Sigmus 9 (H&K MP5-N) **Stauger UA-1 (H&K MP7A1) **Vargen FH-7 (FN P90) **Strata SV-400 (TDI Vector) *Assault Rifles **AK-47 (AKM) **Anova DP3 (H&K G36C) **Kallos-TT9 (FN SCAR-L) **Terralite III (Colt M4) **Ivana Spec-R (Tavor TAR-21) *Sniper Rifles **WA2000 **Pavlov ASR (SVD Dragunov) **Toros AV-400 (Sig SG 550 SR) **AS 15 MK 12 (Mk 12 Mod 1 SPR) **Gambit CP-208 (AI Arctic Warfare Magnum ) *Shotguns **PT-9 Interdictus (Remointon 870 custom model from the game 007: Quantum of Solace) **Drumhead Type-12 (SPAS-12) **SLY 2020 (Smith & Wesson M3000 airsoft gun) **SEGS 550 (Mossberg 500) **Masterton M-557 (USAS-12) *Specials **MJR-409 (RPG-7) **Kl-033 Mk2 (Skorpion) **Moonraker Laser Secondary Weapons *P99 *Torka T3 (Tokarev TT-33) *Hawksman M5A (USP45) *Kunara V (Beretta 93R) *Wolfe .44 (Smith & Wesson Model 29) *Compressed Air Pistol (Only available with Dr. Kananga in multiplayer) *Moonraker Laser Pistol (Only available with Hugo Drax on Classic Conflict Mode) *Red 96 (Mauser C96) (Only available with Red Grant in multiplayer) *Pearl Grip 418 (Beretta 418) (Only available with Rosa Klebb in multiplayer) *Gold Plated Revolver (Golden Wolfe .44) (Only available with Goldfinger in multiplayer) *Golden Gun (Only available in multiplayer) Campaign * Training * Dam * Facility * Airfield * Nightclub * Carrier * Outpost * Bunker * Archives * Tank * Station * Memorial Park * Jungle * Solar * Cradle See Also *Screenshots *Videos Category:Games